HSM Camp Rock Style
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Basically High School Musical 1 but with a camp rock characters and twists...hope you like! NAITLYN!rating for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is a really random fic I decided to start doing...but then again when are my fic's not random!?! So please don't hate, I worked pretty hard on this...and instead of Troyella it will be Naitlyn and instead of Chaylor it will be Smitchie...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM OR CAMP ROCK! I WISH I DID... OH AND I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG 'START OF SOMETHING NEW'**

_New Years Eve_

"Caity, its new years eve! Enough mixing!" Mrs Gellar said coming out of the hotel washroom to find her daughter 'rocking out' on her bed to a new beat she had created. Mrs Gellar pressed pause and closed the laptop.

"But mom, it was sounding so good!" Caitlyn exclaimed. The 2 were on their winter vacation in Whistler, Canada.

"No, Caity...there is a party downstairs for teenagers. Remember?"

"Oh, but mom! Please can I at least have my laptop back?" Caitlyn asked reaching out for the computer in her mothers arms. Mrs Gellar smiled and gave it back. "Thanks"

"Come on now, get ready"

* * *

"Come on Nate, you gotta perfect those chords if your going to get that guitar deal" Mr Green encouraged. Mrs Green walked into the hotel room to find her son and husband on separate beds each playing a guitar. Nate was the star guitar player in his school band, and was now trying to get a deal with a music company and become part of a band.

"Hows this?" Nate strummed.

"Perfect"

"Thanks"

"I wanna see that during the interview"

"Boys" Mrs Green called. "Did we really fly all this way to play guitar?" she asked sitting on the bed next to Nate.

"Uh, yeah" they said in unison

"Its the last night of vacation. Remember the New Years party, honey?" she said to her husband.

"Right...yeah, the party...its New Years Eve" said Mr Gellar putting down his guitar.

"Oh, and honey...there is a childrens part downstairs as well."

"Kids party? Oh, come on mom!" Nate whined.

"Whatever, young adults...now go get dressed!" she rolled her eyes.

"ONE MORE SONG!?!" Nate asked and she sighed, giving in. They ran through the song they were trying to perfect for the interview.

* * *

_Nate's thoughts_

**_Caitlyn's thoughts_**

_Ugh, I cant believe she made me come...for goodness sakes, there is people doing awful karaoke_

**_Hm, oh! There is the perfect quiet place to work on some mixes. _**Caitlyn smiled going to sit on a remote sofa and opened up her laptop.

"Whose gonna rock the house next?" asked a man in a very cheesy Hawaiian t-shirt who was standing on the karaoke stage. The man looked around and suddenly a spot light was put on Nate.

"What?" he spluttered out. _Fuck, fuckity, fuck...I DO NOT SING!_

**_Ow, what the hell is that bright light shining on me? Damn rude people ruining my focus. _**Caitlyn looked up from her laptop

"You, and you...come on up, your going to be the next ones to sing!" the man exclaimed practically dragging the two up on stage.

"I don't sing!" Nate exclaimed as two boys pushed him onto stage. "No, guys! I don't, ugh!"

Caitlyn looked around nervously and crossed her arms over her chested.

"You know, someday you guys might thank me for this!" the man in the horrible shirt laughed handing Nate his mic. "Or not" he added walking off stage. Nate glared at him.

Nate looked over at the girl next to him who seemed very nervous. She looked spunky and loud but at the moment she was anything but.

Caitlyn glanced quickly at the curly haired boy next to her then looked away embarrassed. He seemed cute but a little full of himself.

Nate sighed but began singing anyway.

"Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand, That anything can happen,  
When you take a chance."

He coughed hoarsely and then turned around thinking the girl would sing.

"I never believed in,  
What I couldn't see.  
I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities."

Caitlyn sang beautifully and quietly. Nate turned around and stared at her in awe.

" I know, that something has changed.  
Never felt this way, & right here tonight  
This could be the start of something new,  
it feels so right to be here with you, oh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new. oh. "

There voices seemed to harmonize perfectly. They looked at each other shyly blushing. As Nate began singing the next verse he really got into it. As the two looked around no one really seemed to be paying attention but that didn't matter to them

"Now who would of ever thought that,  
we'd both be here tonight"

Nate pulled his mic of the stand and danced a bit as Caitlyn grabbed a hold of her mic and began singing as well.

"And the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter),  
with you by my side!"

"I know that something has changed, Never felt this way.  
I know if we're real, This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you, ooh. And now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something new. "

**_Oh Gosh Caity! Your not falling for this complete stranger...right?_**

_Nate, she is so HOT! You need to make a move_

They each told themselves.

Nate put his mic back into the stand and began slightly dancing with the stand as Caitlyn giggled.

"I never knew that it could happen until it happened to me! ohh yeah"

" I didn't know it before, but now its easy to see!  
Its the start of something new, It feels so right to be here with you, ooh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart....  
That its the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, ooh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new!"

They both ended strong, so much more comfortable and confident then they were at the beginning of the song. And the crowd really got into it as well.

"Hey, Im Nate"

"Caitlyn" they both introduced themselves over the cheering crowd.

* * *

"Wow, you have an amazing voice. You must be a singer, right?" Nate asked as the two made their way outside onto the chilly patio.

"School choir is all, tried a solo and nearly fainted" Caitlyn laughed.

"Really?" Nate asked skeptically. "Why?"

"I took one look at everyone staring at me and well...the next thing I knew, I was on the ground staring at the ceiling" she laughed. "End of singing career." she stated point blank.

"Well, with the way you sang tonight...that's pretty hard to believe. Your amazing" Nate said smiling.

"Well, that was the first time I've EVER done anything like that. It was so cool!" Caitlyn smiled.

" I know, right?"

"Well, you sound like you've done a lot of singing as well" Caitlyn said taking a sip of her hot coco.

"Yea, my shower head is _very _professional" Nate said and Caitlyn laughed.

_8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR_

The crowd cheered from inside the resort and Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other awkwardly.

_Do I kiss her?_

**_Is he going to kiss me?_**

They both watched as fireworks exploded in the night sky. They looked at each other for a split second.

"I better go find my mom, you know, wish her a happy new year..." Caitlyn explained.

"Yeah, me too. Well, not your mom....My mom...and dad" Nate finished lamely. _Great going idiot..._

Caitlyn laughed and nodded.

"Ugh, I'll call you!" Nate said with sudden realisation. "Here put your number in" he said handing her his phone and doing the same with hers. They quickly took pictures of each other and handed back each others phones.

Caitlyn smiled then walked away as Nate began looking at his phone.

"I hope you know, singing with you has been the most fun I've had all vacation. So, ugh, where do you-" Nate looked up and she was gone. _Great going Nate, great going... _Nate looked down at his phone which had a picture of Caitlyn across its screen. "Caitlyn" Nate said to himself happily.

**So there it is...the first chapter. Now dont expect updates too often because these chapters take a while to write...this one alone 1 and a half hours...cause I gotta check all my facts...anyway I hope you all like and favourite this story! Please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! I definitely got a great response for this story, so thanks to EVERYONE who read and reviewed! You guys are why I write!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HSM OR CAMP ROCK**

_One Week Later  
New Jersey_

"Nate, man! Whats Up?"

"Hey Shane" Nate laughed as he stepped off the school bus and his best friend ran at him. As they walked Nate high-fived random people he was pretty sure he'd never met before. He was the school poster boy and EVERYONE wanted to be his friend. "Happy New Year everyone!"

"Yeah, Happy New Year! Its gonna be a happy Connect 3 new year!" Shane exclaimed refering to their band. " In 2 weeks were going to the Hollywood Records to get signed! With you, rocking the execs to infinity and beyond!"

"CONNECT 3!" the group of students exclaimed.

"What Band?" Shane yelled and Nate laughed.

"CONNECT 3!"

* * *

"Oh" Shane, Nate, Jason and Sanders called as Tess Tyler strut by them with her pink cellphone.

"I guess the ice princess has returned from the north pole!" Sanders laughed.

"Yeah, she probably spent the holiday the same as she always does" Shane said.

"How's that?" Nate asked.

"Shopping for mirrors!" Shane exclaimed and they all laughed.

As they walked away Mitchie came out from behind a sign.

"Ugh, behold the zoo animals, heralding the new year" she said in an annoyed tone to some of her other 'smart people' friends. "How tribal?"

* * *

"Mom, my stomach hurts and I have a head ache" Caitlyn Gellar sighed as she walked down a school hallway that was very unfamiliar.

"Your always nervous on your first day at a new school." Mrs Gellar smiled. "You'll do great, you always do. Plus, my company promised that I cant be transferred again until you graduate."

"I've read ALL your impressive transcripts, poppet. I expect your light will shine very brightly here at EHPAS" Principal Brown smiled handing Caitlyn a folder.

"I dont want to be the schools freaky genius girl again" Caitlyn exclaimed worriedly. She was extremely talented in mixing and producing music, but she was even smarter.

"Just be Caitlyn" Mrs Gellar responded hugging her.

"Right this way poppet" Principal Brown smiled leading her down a hallway away from her mother.

* * *

"Do you remember the night before?" Sander asked Nate.

They were in homeroom all standing around talking. The teacher sat at the front of the class on a ridiculous looking stage.

"No, not at all...All I remember is like...pink jelly" Nate responded.

Sanders laughed and walked toward his seat.

"Excuse me" a quiet girl Nate had never seen before muttered with her back to him. Jason moved out of the way so she could get past.

"Hi Nate!" Tess exclaimed in her cotton candy sweet voice as she blocked his view of the new girl.

"Hey" Nate muttered trying to look around her as she giggled flirtatiously.

The bell rang and the teacher Ms Darbus started talking.

"I trust you all had _splendid _holidays" she said. "Oh, and be sure to check the hallways for new activities...right Mr Green?" she asked as Nate had his back to her. "Especially our winter musical..." she started and everyone knew she was far from stopping her speil there.

"You okay?" Shane said giving him a weird look. Nate muttered an affirmative.

"There is also a sign up for next weeks scholastic decathlon competition. Club president Mitchie Torres here can take all your questions" Ms Darbus said gesturing to Mitchie who waved at everyone.

**_That cant be her, can it? _**Nate asked himself. He pulled out his cell phone and searched through it....Caitlyn Gellar. He pressed call and suddenly a ringing was heard throughout the class. Nate's head snapped back towards where the new girl was sitting.

"AH! The Cell Phone" Ms Darbus exclaimed as Tess, Ryan and Caitlyn pulled out their cells.

"Is it yours?" Tess asked her twin brother who sat behind her.

"Nope, yours?" Tess shook her head no.

_Nate? Why is he calling me? _Caitlyn thought looking at the caller id.

"Tess, Ryan, cell phones...I will see you in detention" Ms Darbus said holding out a bucket for the cell phones to be dropped into. "We have no tolerance for cell phones here. And welcome to East High PA Ms Gellar. We will get to know one another in detention." Ms Darbus said sticking the bucket towards Caitlyn as she dropped it inside. "Oh, Mr Green...I see your phone was involved as well, so I will see you in detention as well" she said as she spotted Nate with his phone out.

"No, No, No...thats not even a possibility Ms Darbus, your honor. You see we have band practice-" Shane exclaimed.

"Oh, that will be 15 minutes for you too Mr Grey, count 'em" Ms Darbus replied.

"That could be a bit hard for him, since he probably cant count that high" Mitchie laughed to her friend.

"Mitchie Torres, 15 minutes!" Ms Darbus yelled. Mitchie gasped. "Holidays are over people! Way over! Now, anymore comments, questions?...Jason?"

"So, how were your holidays Ms Darbus?" Everyone groaned. "What?"

The bell rang and everyone stood up and left the class room. As Nate excited he stopped outside the door waiting for Caitlyn to come out.

"See you in detention, man." Shane sighed.

"See you later man, its all good" Nate said doing a complicated hand shake with him.

Caitlyn was the last one out of the class and when Nate saw her walking away he ran towards her.

"Hey!" he called touching her shoulder.

"I don't-"

"Believe it-"

"Me-"

"Neither...but how?"

"My moms company transferred her here to New Jersey. I cant believe you live here. I looked for you at the lodge front desk" Caitlyn laughed.

"We had to leave first thing the next day" Nate whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Caitlyn asked looking around.

"What? Oh, uh, well...my friends know about the snowboarding...but I haven't quite told them about the singing" Nate laughed at himself.

"Too much for them to handle?"

"No, it was...cool...but my friends, ugh, its not my thing. That was like a, a different person, you know?" Nate rambled on as Caitlyn began turning and walking down a new hallway. He followed her quickly.

"So, ugh, anyway...welcome to East High PA"

"East High PA?"

"Yeah, East High Performing Arts School? You had to know it was a performing arts school...right?"

"Oh, yeah...I just didn't know the acronym..."

"Well...now that you've met Ms Darbus, I bet you cant wait to sign up for that!" Nate laughed pointing at a Musical sign up sheet. Caitlyn giggled.

"I wont be signing up for anything for a while...I just want to get to know the school....but if you sign up,I'd consider coming to the show..." Caitlyn joked.

"Yeah, yeah...thats completely impossible"

"Whats impossible Nate?" Tess asked coming out of no where. "I didn't think that word would be in your vocabulary" Tess laughed then looked at Caitlyn. "Oh, so nice of you to show a new class mate around..."

Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other then watched as Tess wrote her name across the whole sign up sheet.

"Oh, were you going to sign up to?" Tess asked looking at the two who were staring at her. "My brother and I have stared in all the schools productions, and we _really _welcome new comers. There are a lot of _supporting _roles in the show. I'm sure we could find _something _for you!"

"Oh, no no. I was just looking at all the bulletin boards...lots going on at this school!" Caitlyn laughed. "Nice penmanship"

Nate waved at Caitlyn as she walked of to her next class.

"So Nate, I missed you during vacation...what did you do?" Tess asked stopping him as he began walking away.

"Oh, you know...guitar...snowboarding...more guitar..." Nate nodded.

"Ah, whens the big interview?"

"Ugh, 2 weeks!" Nate smiled.

"You are so dedicated...just like me!" Tess giggled. "I hope you come watch me in the musical...promise?" Nate nodded reluctantly. "TOODLES!" Tess called to Nate's back.

"Toodles..." Nate sighed and walked away.

**And there is the next chapter...1 hour and 45 minutes later...so in case you don't know yet:**

**Troy = Nate  
Gabriella = Caitlyn  
Chad = Shane  
Sharpay = Tess  
Taylor = Mitchie  
Zeke = Sanders  
Jason = Jason  
Principal = Brown**

**And Ms Darbus and Ryan are the same as in HSM.**

**Please, please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews guys, and I'll try my best to deviate the story line from the movie a bit...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN CR OR HSM! I dont own "Getcha head in the Game" but I do own the small changes I made to the song. **

_Music Room  
East High Performing Arts School_

Shane, Jason and Nate were all in the music room at East High Pa practicing their new song for the interview. As Jason went out to get a bottle of water Nate messed with his guitar.

"Dude, is it true that you get extra credit just for trying out for that musical thing?" NAte asked breaking the silence.

"Who gives a rat ass?" Shane laughed.

"Well, you know...its always good to get extra credit..." Nate laughed nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Man, do you think Jimmi Hendrix or Gene Simmons tried out for their stupid school musical?" Shane asked.

"Maybe..." Nate answered in a confused look.

"Dude, listen...the music in those things are like show tunes...there's no rock n' roll, hip hop, or even rap" Shane shuddered. He really hated rap.

"Yeah, I guess your right...I just thought it might be a good laugh...you know, seeing Jason in one of those sparkly tutu's which he'd be only too happy to wear...and I guess Tess is kinda cute"

"So is a panda bear...but those things are known to be deadly!"

Jason came back in the room.

"Hey, what you guys talking about?" he asked sitting down next to Nate.

"Oh nothing...okay how bout we practice the song again..." Nate answered.

"Dad said to nail E chord  
And hit the last string  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on the frets  
Gotta play the give and go  
And take the song home  
But don't be afraid  
To show your true soul

Just keep ya head in the song  
Just keep ya head in the song

And don't be afraid  
To show your true soul  
Just keep ya head in the song

You gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the song  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the song  
(repeat 3x)

Let's make sure  
That we get the deal  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the school will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the song  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the song  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the song  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the song  
(repeat 3x)

Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the song  
But my heart's on the stage  
She makes this feel so right

(SPOKEN)  
Should I go for it  
Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the song  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the song  
(repeat 4x)"

"Nate? Man...are you ready to start the song?" Jason asked waving his hand in front of Nate's face.

"Yeah man, you've been zoned out for the past 2 minutes! We were about to go call the nurse..." Shane laughed.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine...just...a little tired" Nate lied.

* * *

"So, it seemed like you knew Nate Green" Tess said coming up to Caitlyn in math class.

"No...not really, he was just showing me around the school" Caitlyn explained.

"Well, that's surprising...because Nate doesn't usually interact with..._new students_" Tess smiled.

"Why not?" Caitlyn asked only half listening. Her brain was focusing on the problem Mrs. A was answering on the board.

"Well...its pretty much Connect 3 all the time with him..." Tess answered.

"That should be 16 over pi" Caitlyn said to herself.

"What is that Ms Gellar?" Mrs A asked.

"Oh, its just...shouldn't that equation read 16 over pi?"

"16 over pi?" Mrs A laughed. "That's quite impossible" she answered before looking at her answer book. "Oh, well I stand corrected..." she muttered to herself and Caitlyn smiled. "Oh, and welcome aboard"

Tess gasped and stomped out of the room, shocked that the new girl could be so loved and accepted already. Mitchie smiled in satisfaction.

**So that was a pretty short chapter...but I wanted to get it up! I hope you all liked...please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahaha! I'm glad people liked my craftiness with my rendition of 'Getch'a Head in the Game' Any who...hope you like this chapter and everyone who celebrates Easter had a great Easter! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HSM OR CR! I also do not own google...**

_Foyer  
East High Performing Arts School_

Ryan watched curiously as he hid behind the wild cat statue in the school foyer. He was watching as Nate Green stared at the Sign Up list for the spring musical. As Nate looked around and walked away Ryan pulled out his phone and texted Tess asking where she was. When he got his response not 1 minute later he began running down the hall.

Ryan burst into the girls bathroom to find Tess applying yet another layer of lip gloss. A bunch of girls squealed, some gave him dirty looks, and others muttered about how it was only the _gay Ryan Tyler._

"Ryan?" Tess said pulling away from her reflection. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nate Green...was looking at our audition list"

"Again?" Tess asked. "Oh, your a bit shiny" she pulled out her compact at patted some powder on his nose.

"Thanks" Ryan said as he nodded.

"You know, I saw him hanging around that _new girl _and they were both looking at the list then..." Tess said as she checked her pores. "Ugh, their huge! But anyway...there is something freaky about that girl" Tess said disgusted. "Where did she say she's from?"

Ryan looked into the mirror and checked his complexion looking out for black heads. Tess looked over.

"Ryan?"

Still no response. Tess huffed, threw her make up back in her purse and stomped out of the bathroom to leave Ryan alone with the mirror.

* * *

_Library  
East High Performing Arts School_

During lunch Tess escaped to the library, a place she didn't often visit, to do some research on Caitlyn. She logged onto google and typed in 'Caitlyn Gellar' and clicked search.

Whiz Kid Lead School To Scholastic Dechatholon Championships

"Caitlyn" the Genius "Gellar", Sun High's Brightest Student Only a Sophomore

Smart, Talented, and a Sight for Sore Eyes! Ms Gellar has Achieved Much in her 16 year Life Span...

The pages continued. More and more about Caitlyn's academic and musical success. Tess hissed with jealousy.

"Wow, an enstienette" Ryan laughed. "Why's she care about our musical?"

"I'm not sure she is...I mean, we don't need to worry _ourselves _with a simple _amateur..._but, I do think we can help her get into activities that are...more down her lane" Tess smirked evilly clicking a few articles and printing them.

* * *

_Detention ~~ Darbus Style  
Auditorium  
East High Performing Arts School_

Ms Darbus was fluttering around the stage giving orders. She was asking for more glitter, gold and paint.

Mitchie Torres suddenly ran in with a can of paint and a piece of paper in her hands and Lola Scott wasn't far behind with the same. They ran towards Caitlyn who was painting a huge moon.

"The answer is yes!" Mitchie cried out making it to Caitlyn first.

"Huh?"

"We would love to have you join the crew" Lola joined them shortly after and slightly out of breath.

"What are you two talking about? I don't even know who you are!" Caitlyn laughed confusedly.

Lola and Mitchie each held up a sheet of paper with a different picture of Caitlyn and an article beside it. Caitlyn squinted at them reading the tiny print.

" Whiz Kid leads School to Scholastic Decathlon Championships? Gellar the greatest producer in a while? Where did you guys get these?" Caitlyn asked reading the head lines aloud.

"Didnt you put them in our lockers?"

"Of course not!" Caitlyn cried out in distress.

Tess who was on the other side of the stage with Ryan looked over and smiled.

"Well we'd both love for you to join us. Our producing crew is hoping to raise enough money to get a whole new studio" Lola said.

"And the decathlon team has a competition in 2 weeks!" Mitchie added.

"Look, I need to catch up on the curriculum before I think of joining _any _clubs"

"What better way to get caught up then meeting with the most dedicated" Tess said barging into the conversation and pointing at Lola. "and smartest students in school" she said moving to then point at Mitchie.

"Excuse me girls, this is detention, NOT gossip girl! And while we are on the topic of detention lets hope none of us make a habit of this little meeting here, hm? And the only way to do that is to rid out the drowning evil of _cell phones_" Ms Darbus said walking through the group and talking to the whole detention class dramatically.

* * *

_Music Room  
East High Performing Arts School_

"Where's Nate and Shane?" Mr Green asked coming into the music room to find Jason alone playing his guitar. "This is supposed to be a practise...the interview is in two weeks." Jason looked down silently. "Jason...?" he said in a warning tone.

"Detention..." he sighed out.

"Are you kidding me!?!?" he said angrily storming out of the room.

* * *

_Detention  
Auditorium  
EHPAS_

Nate was sitting on top of a prop tree and Shane was asleep inside of it as Ms Darbus rambled on and on about her hatred for cell phones.

"Where's my boys Darbus?!?" Mr Green commanded bursting into the auditorium interrupting Ms Darbus's rant. "What are they doing in a tree?"

"Its called crime and punishment!...Besides being in such close proximity to the theatre is cleansing to the soul..."

"We need to talk!" he commanded irritably. "And you two! In band practise! NOW!"

Nate hopped off his spot on the tree.

"Dude, wake up!" Nate said slapping Shane in the face then pulling him out of the tree and off the stage past the 2 teachers.

"They do not paint sets and they certainly DO NOT perform in the _theatre_" Mr Green said in a horrible french accent. "Got it?"

"Mr Green, you are not my boss...I don't have to follow what you say!" Ms Darbus said indignantly.

"Well, fine. We'll make a deal...I wont punish any of your theatre stars if you don't punish my band?"

"Fine..." she agreed and they shook hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aw, I feel so bad, Ive been sooo MIA for the longest time...I've been really busy. But Im back now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Camp Rock of High School Musical!**

_East High Performing Arts School  
Outside_

"But we could both REALLY use your help!" Lola cried. She, Caitlyn and Mitchie were all walking out of school since it was the end of the day.

"Yeah, I mean out school has NEVER won or even come close to winning the scholastic decathlon...this school is full of lunk head dancers and singers with absolutely NO brains..." Mitchie explained making Caitlyn laugh.

"Look guys, I really would like to help you both...but I really do need to get caught up. Plus, I need to help my mom unpack at home..." Caitlyn sighed.

"But-" they both said in unison but Caitlyn cut them off.

"Maybe next year...Say, what do you two know about Nate Green?" Caitlyn asked being both interested in the answer and trying to change the subject.

"Nate..." Lola smiled slyly.

"Well..." Mitchie smiled as well. "Not much" she answered flatly. Caitlyns smile turned into a frown.

"But, If you talk dance squad...you could probably learn every detail about him..."

"Down to the type of tooth paste he uses" Mitchie laughed.

"Follow me..." Lola commanded. She walked straight into the center of the dance squad's group. "Oh Em Gee, isn't Nate Green just the most scrum-didily-umptious thing ever!?!" she said in a girlie-air headed voice.

The squad erupted with squeals of agreement. The 3 girls looked at each other laughing and walked away from the group.

"See what we mean?" Mitchie asked.

"Definitely... But speaking dance squad looks hard..." Caitlyn observed aloud.

"Which is why we normal people exist in an alternate universe to Nate the Pretty Boy" Lola explained.

"But, have you guys tried to get to know him?"

Mitchie and Lola looked at each other and laughed.

"It would be easier to get to know a plate of Jell-o..."

"But-" Caitlyn began to defend Nate.

"Listen, unless you would rather sit with the squad and discuss the amount of slip ends you found last night...I suggest you leave the whole 'popular' species alone..." Mitchie explained.

"Split ends? I dont think I can count that high" Caitlyn laughed.

"Neither can we!" Lola and Mitchie said in unison.

* * *

_Bolton House  
Nate and Mr Green's Mini Recording Studio_

"I still don't understand this whole detention thing..." Mr Green randomly stated as the took a water break.

"I told you it was my fault..."

"You know, Darbus takes any opportunity to annoy me...and she can easily do it through you" Mr Green explain to Nate and he nodded.

"Hey dad...?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think of trying something a little different but were afraid of what your friends will think?"

"You mean like switching guitar brands?" Mr Green asked. "We can always go to the guitar store after dinner and see what they have in stock..."

"No, I mean something like REALLY new...something you've never even done before... And then you completely fail...and they ALL laugh at you"

"Then, I think you'd need some new friends..." Mr Green laughed. "But the band would never do that to you...even if you decided to...I dunno try playing the...triangle...'cause your the leader of the band..."

"DAD, I'm not talking about the b-" Nate exclaimed angrily.

"Come on Nate, we gotta get back to work...focus!"

Nate sighed but obied his father.


End file.
